


Snowtime

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Honeymaren visited Arendelle to relax from her stressful work only to get sucked in a search party consisting of one energetic kid who's trying to find the owner of a left behind tome in the library. Memories start to catch up with her and she's fairly sure they never happened to her. Ever.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Snowtime

The snow is falling silently upon the white ground. Honeymaren exhaled into her gloved hand promptly shoving them into her coat's pocket after. Her stuttering breath visible as she walked through the busy sidewalk of the small town of Arendelle. She was supposed to have a nice winter get away, maybe ski for a day, hike through the forest with a tour group, or maybe even enjoy the huge bonfire planned that night but no. The weather decided otherwise and it's been fluctuating since this morning. It was sunny when she woke up, then a sudden gust of snow coated the town in another layer, then it was cast, then another swing of snow, a few hours of sun and here we are.

A snow plow is working its way down the road while a few citizens shovel the snow out of their front steps. Kids were either building, or attempting to build, snowmen and having a snowball fight. She couldn't help a chuckle when a kid got hit by a snowball right in the face, the kid sat on the snowy ground and started catapulting snow to his aggressor. At least they're having fun. All Maren wanted is to return to her rented apartment and warm herself with hot chocolate and comfy blankets.

"Hey!" a loud smack against the shop window startled Maren from her thoughts. She jumped back, almost slipping on a patch of ice. She stared at the kid plastered on the window, his breath fogging the glass. The kid smiled at her and she returned it with a hesitant wave. It was enough to make him grin widely and jump off the cabinet he was kneeling on.

"Come in! I have something to show you!" the kid yelled, muffled by the glass. A few patrons in the shop looking his way though he paid no mind.

Maren looked around and saw no one close-by, she pointed to herself just to be sure. The kid nodded enthusiastically, waving his hand in a beckoning motion. Geez. She felt her cold hand through her gloves and wondered if she should just decline the kid. A strong wind swept through the street, the children holding on to their hats while some fell on the ground as to not get swept by it. The adults hurriedly herding the children in the buildings and Honeymaren grumbled as she felt the cold penetrate through her pants and coat. She guess she can stay for a while.

The chime jingled as she entered, the warmth of the establishment already soothing her numbing face. For the first time she can focus aside from the biting cold, she realized that it was a library. She haven't managed to visit much shops aside from the convenience store and the information office for their map and schedule of events so she's pleasantly surprised that she managed to find this store.

It was a cozy shop, every bookcase is made of wood and varnished dark matching the counter in the corner. Shelves are full of books categorized by genre and a kids section with additional colorful seats and tables they can read at. She took a step, her boots tapping a pleasant sound as she walked across the floor. She pulled a book from a shelf with a 'Fantasy' tag, reading the summary and being fascinated by the story of a time traveling snowman. Slipping it back to its place, Maren continued to explore the place finding a second floor balcony overlooking the first floor. There are probably more seats at the top since she can hear more page turning from above.

"Hey! Over here." the kid called again. Maren jumped at the volume of his voice, shushing him as she followed him through rows of bookcases and into the furthest part of the library.

"Don't shush me, that's rude." he pouted, hands on his hips like a parent reprimanding his child. Maren raised an amused brow.

"Sorry." she says.

"Doesn't matter, anyway, you look like you'd know what this is because I haven't seen this here before. Ever." the smile was back on his face again, his volume decreasing until it is only a whisper. He pulled the books out of the lowest shelf and stacked them beside him, Maren flailed for a second, surprised by the sudden decision to just mess with the books.

"What are you doing?" She crouched beside him holding his hands to stop him from his work.

"Relax, okay, I'm just getting something." He stared at her then her hands, Maren releases him.

"Okay, so I'm a regular here, just so you know. I'm not usually loud but when you passed by the street there's just something about you, I don't know what it is but it seems to be connected to this book I found. Aha!" He pulled out a huge tome, the cover is sparkling very beautifully she couldn't help but touch it.

"Pretty cool, huh?" the kid smiled, proud that it impressed her.

"Yeah." Maren moved her finger through the cover, it was rough like sand glued to a paper, the tiny crystals covering it making it shine like diamond dust in the early morning. It was also cold to the touch. Her hands are still cold but steadily warming, the book seems to be just cold enough to feel the change.

"I found this sitting on this table opened to this page," the kid flipped the book open and Maren swore she saw sparkles in the air, "It was open to this temperature fluctuation. I also found a doggy eared page of a snowman. I don't know the connection but the first one seems to be happening now."

That caught Maren's attention. The weather forecast that morning said that it would be a nice day and not a cloud in sight. The last time she heard a forecast, before she left the information office this afternoon, they are also as baffled as she was. She doesn't believe much in superstitions and the supernatural but she's still curious enough to give it a try. Besides, she's stuck here for who knows how long and listening to a very adorable kid gush about an old tome is more interesting that reading a normal book.

"What does it say?" she huddles closer to him, looking over his shoulder.

"It says that fluctuations in weather is a sign of trouble."

"Of course it is." she mumbles, the kid glares at her.

"'A lost artifact in time might be in location and will be only resolved once the artifact is returned to its original place and time. Any sightings of the artifact in the new time must be erased or proper punishment will be given.' Wow, is this a rule book?" he flips through the pages and lets out 'ooh' and 'aah's every now and then.

"So the cause of this freak weather is a lost artifact in time? Sounds like a treasure hunt to me." Maren straightened up, looking down at the book slightly disappointed but intrigued. They can't do it today because of the weather but how would the book know about the fluctuations? Maybe it's a normal fluctuation? Weather can be unpredictable.

"Treasure hunt?!" his eyes light up as he looked up to her. Oh no.

"I'm not going on a treasure hunt with you today, look outside, the wind is so strong it can already carry you away." she said, watching him flip through the pages scanning entries to learn more. A particular page let out a slip of paper and he immediately grabbed it.

"Hey, hey, look! A clue!" he shoved the paper up to her, Maren tried to focus on it but he already pulled it back to read it.

"'Anna, please return this book it is due tomorrow. We don't have time to scour places again because you forgot to return it. -E'" the kid read out loud, his face scrunching in a disappointed manner. His shoulders fell and he stared at the book like it betrayed him. Maren wanted to pat him on the back and reassure him that he can still play pretend but the kid slammed the book close and ran towards the main desk.

"Is this book on your database?" she heard him say as she walked towards the desk. The librarian peered over the stack of paper she was sorting, cocked her head to the side, before shoving the papers to the side. She picked up the book and turned it over, inspecting the cover and the inside. Maren heard a soft 'huh' before the librarian shook her head.

"I don't think we do, it doesn't have a barcode or tags. Every book here should have one." that lifted his spirits up.

"I knew it!" he yelled, this time the librarian shot him a reprimanding look. He cowed and gave her a guilty smile.

"Olaf, you've been quite loud today, it's bothering the guests." the librarian said, her tone soft like she'd done this a hundred times before. Maren looked at the Olaf, weird name for a kid but whatever, and saw him grinning at the librarian.

"Sorry, Belle, I'm just excited about this book. It contains information about talking snowmen and the weather and powers, and, and- the cover! Look at it, it's so pretty. The owner must be someone awesome!" he gushed about the information he managed to read while skimming. Time travel, the fluctuating weather, eternal winters, and something about a torn page he saw three fourths at the end.

"It is very exciting, yes." Belle smiled at him before turning to Maren.

"I'm sorry about him, he's the town's unofficial kid mascot because he just loves to learn stuff and whenever there are new people in town, bam, he's there. So I take you're new here? Vacation?"

"Uh..." she looked at Olaf, now sitting on the floor reading the book, before returning to Belle, "yeah, I'm having some me time because of work. Unfortunately, the weather doesn't seem to like that." they both turned to the window, the wind was still strong and snow is quickly gathering outside. She'll be trudging through waist deep snow if it continued.

"Yeah, it's weird. I mean, snow storms are normal but this one is just... different."

"Different?"

"Well, it was sunny this morning and usually when storms come here its overcast for a long time so we have time to prepare. The weather today is just completely insane, it changes in a snap. Not that it doesn't sometimes but... I really can't explain, I guess I just lived here long enough to know if something is out of the ordinary." Belle shrugs.

Maren just let out a hum. So it was just on her vacation days too, great. She's sure there's nothing coming in and out of the town too because of the snow. She's stuck there for god knows how long. Great. Just great. She was supposed to de-stress now she's not only stressed but also irritated and angry. If she ever get out of there she's not going to want to see snow for the rest of her life.

"The clean-up will probably take half, or even a day. The slopes won't be open until they're sure there won't be any sudden changes. The only places you can go and still have some fun would be the Corner Bar and the museum. You can stay here as long as you want to, or until the storm passes. Olaf seems to take a liking on you."

"Yeah, she seems familiar somehow." he pipes in, looking up to Maren.

"You've met him before?" Belle looked surprised.

"No, I was just walking down the street and he called me."

"Really?" Belle leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms. She looked intrigued. "He doesn't normally do that, I've never seen him do that, actually."

"That's because of this book. This book started it all, it's calling to us." Olaf jumped up, putting the book on the desk. His hands splayed on top of it and he's leaning forward like he's telling a big secret.

"It didn't call to me." Maren pointed out.

"But it told me to call you." he turned to her. "I was reading this book then you walked past, I just had this urge to call you. Like you'd know this book somehow."

Maren opened her mouth to tell him that it was just coincidence but she saw Belle shake her head on the corner of her eyes. She guess she can let the kid have some fun.

"Sorry, to disappoint but I don't. I'm just here for a few days and it's my first time here, it's impossible."

"Okay, so what is your name then?"

Maren was surprised at the sudden change of topic. Technically, they haven't introduced themselves so it's a valid question.

"Maren."

Olaf's eyes widened before opening the book with a mania she couldn't understand. Belle seem to be interested as well, leaning forward to look at him scanning pages as he goes. Her name's not the weird, is it? It's a pretty normal name, the kid has a weirder name than her.

"I think I saw your name here... I'm sure..." Olaf said, turning page after page, trailing his finger over the lines and confirming it's not what he's looking for. He finally reached the torn page, scanning the edges before diving so low on the page, his nose touching the paper, and pulling back. His face stuck on an exhilarated expression, wide eyes and mouth open in an 'o' shape.

"Honeymaren. You're Honeymaren, right?"

Honeymaren froze. Belle was looking at her, waiting for her to confirm or not while Olaf was still stuck with his stupid face and- oh my god, how did he know? She never introduce herself with her full name unless it's needed, how did a book she never saw before in her life have her name on it?

"Am I right? It's your complete name right?" Olaf prodded, he now looked doubtful probably because of her lack of reaction. How can she react, her name is not weird but it is kind of unique.

"Yeah." she leaned down on the page, Olaf pointed to the location where her name was written.

There it is, right before the page was torn off was her name written elegantly with clean strokes and dark ink. She touched the letters, it is real and not just her imagination. Honeymaren continued to follow the strokes with her finger, both fear and curiosity brewing in her chest. Somehow she, or someone who knew her, wrote her name in this book and torn it off. For what reason?

Maybe this is something worth looking into, it's something she's involved in after all. She just hope that it is actually not her, but in case it is, then at least she's making sure that she doesn't have a stalker or someone doing something supernatural to spy on her. She's not superstitious but if nature talks, she listen-

_"Don't do this."_

_"I don't want to do this either. I don't want to lose you but if I don't you'll be in grave danger."_

_"No, please..."_

_"I'm sorry, my lo-."_

"Honeymaren. That's a cute name." Belle says, snapping her out of... whatever that was. "But how did your name end up there if you've never seen it before?"

That's the question of the century.

"I don't... I swear I haven't seen this book before. It must be another Honeymaren."

"I don't know any in this town." Belle shook her head while Olaf nodded in agreement, "Not even tourists, you're the first."

"That's why it's calling to you! I knew you're connected to this. Now, we just have to find Anna and E so we can solve this puzzle." he jumped excitedly, learning that a mystery was afoot.

"Anna and E?" Belle asked.

"A note was left here," Olaf gave him the note, "looks like they own this book."

"Do you know any Anna in town?" Maren asked, the sudden flash of memory still lingering but not enough to remember what was in it. She can feel it, somehow. The emotions and it was heavy and restricting, like a shot went through her. She brought her hand to her chest, clutching her coat where her heart is. Why was it so painful?

"It's a common name, a lot of Anna lived here in Arendelle." she returned the note to Olaf.

"Do you have a list?" Olaf asked.

Belle chuckled at the kid, who frowned and glared at her. Realizing that he wasn't joking she looked at him with disbelief, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. This is a mystery I am willing to solve so I need every information you got."

Belle looked at Maren, who shrugged her shoulders. She also wants to know who they are, maybe they have an explanation why her name is in their book. She knew a few Anna but it was way back elementary and the current Anna she knows haven't visited Arendelle yet. That she knows of.

Belle sighs, conceding to the precocious child in front of her. She pulls a sticky note and scribbles something on it before handing it to Olaf.

"Some old phone books are still at the back, they were supposed to be recycled today so you'll have to return them after. I guess you can thank the weather for that, huh?"

"Yeah," Maren looked out of the window, a wave of shiny snow swirled outside in a smooth loop before disappearing, "the weather."

"Ugh, there are so many books here!" Olaf grumbles as he heaves three thick phone books into a pile beside him. Sorting the books by year, as ordered by him, and eliminating books older than three years.

"You know, you don't need to look that far. If they left the book there open, they must be a new citizen or a tourist." Maren said as she flipped through a current phonebook, noting of the names and finding at least three Annas already.

"Did you see the writing? That's old people writing, I've seen no one write like that. Also the pages looks old, like it's been left for a long time in the sun."

"But the note was written on a clean white paper that has not aged yet." she pointed out. The shuffling of books stopped.

"So all I did was a waste of time." he stared at the organized book beside him looking a little miffed.

"I told you before you started, you wouldn't listen." She chuckled as he sat down on a pile of books and cradled his face with his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I was excited, okay."

"Don't worry, buddy, I found some Anna here." She beckoned him closer and he jumped to her side peering down on the paper resting on the pages of the book.

"I found three currently. I don't know where these palaces are but at least you got leads."

Olaf snatched the paper from her and read it greedily, he mumbles to himself as he nods and shakes his head at his own suggestions. This kid is a real piece of work, where are his parents though? He was left at the town library so Maren guess it's fine? She doesn't know how to handle children, she likes to play with them sometimes but full time caretaker? It's just not for her. And somehow she ends up taking care of this kid for a day, or until the storm stops and she can finally leave.

"I know this one, it's granma Anna. She died last year, she had a sister I think but I never saw her. They left Arendelle the year before, she still sends me letters and gifts like this snowman necklace." he tugs on the chain necklace under his sweater, there was a shiny snowman made of blue glass that has something orange dimly lit up by reflections. It almost seem to beat like a heart-

_"Warm hugs?"_

_"Warm hugs."_

Maren blinked.

"So I guess that's a strike one. Two more to go." Olaf smiled and returned to his task of returning the books to where he found them. Maren felt a rush of warmth from her chest, spreading to her limbs, chasing the cold from her body. She felt content. Somehow at peace in this new place, a hostile weather, and a stranger. Huh.

"Hey, a little help here?" Olaf called, carrying four books that looks so close to toppling down.

"Geez, don't carry more than you can take. You'll hurt yourself." Maren picked the two books he had and placed it in the box. Olaf rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips betrayed his fondness. Which... is surprisingly familiar to her.

"Okay, mom." he said sarcastically and the warmth returned. Maren had to stop and touch her heart again. What is this feeling?

* * *

"Hey, found what you're looking for?" Belle waved at Maren as she returned to the front desk, two cups of hot chocolate and a cookie on the side were waiting for them. Belle gestured for her to take one, she mumbles a thank you as she takes a sip. It's delicious.

"We found two well three but Olaf said that she already died."

"Ah, granma Anna. Yes. She was a sunny old woman who always greets everyone with a smile. I miss her. She left with her sister two years ago, her niece lives at her house now. Everything's already turned to her, her name is actually below granma Anna's. I guess the people making the phonebook just wants her to be remembered."

Maren took another sip, the warm drink raising her comfiness. She should ask Belle how she made it 'cause it is very delicious.

"By the way, where's Olaf?" Belle asked.

"Still poring over the book. He said to call him when the storm dies down."

"The wind died down a few minutes ago but it's still snowing. Maybe you should wait a couple more hours, I've seen him walk out of that door facing snow taller than him. I worry."

"Yeah, about that. Where are his parents? Didn't they call or something?"

"Olaf used to live with granma Anna. When they left, their niece took care of him. She does but she's also busy with work, that's why he's here most of the time. He loves learning so he reads books all day, he also plays with the children when the weather is nice. Gerda, the niece, fetches him in the evening. I think he's adopted, but I heard granma Anna's sister has platinum blonde, almost white, hair so I'm not sure."

"Hmm." Maren grabbed her cookie and bit into it. Granma Anna's sister sounds like a real mystery. Like that aunt everyone sees once in a blue moon but heard a lot of stories about but Olaf being adopted surprised her. He seems to get along with the kids when they play outside and that brought happiness in her. Maren remembered sitting with his brother on the playground bench watching other children play. She shook her head.

"What about the other two Anna?"

"Hmm, let's see. The Anna on Whittle Street is young, about your age, and lives alone. I don't know much about her, she visited here once to borrow a cookbook and returned it after a day. Didn't return here after that. She seems nice, a little introverted by the looks of it."

"So she couldn't have left that book." Maren mumbles.

"The Anna on Vine Street though, complete extrovert. She comes here to read every Saturday, brings some mashed potatoes sometimes, it's delicious. I mostly find her sitting in the Corner Bar when I go out on Fridays. She has siblings, four of them. Uh, I think she has a sibling named Esther? Though Esther does not live here, I don't think she visited Anna lately too. Oh, and a brother, Elliot. He did come here last week, went skiing with Anna."

Maren perked up at that. Maybe it's that Anna they're looking for. The note did say she's kind of forgetful and had them looking around places for the thing she lost. If they have to look in different places then she must've been going out a lot. That's it.

"I think it's this Anna."

"Maybe, she's the most possible one. She does carry a bag when she comes in, it mostly carries the mashed potatoes but maybe she had the book at one point before forgetting it."

Maren nods. She's sure she haven't met Anna... Green before. Or did she? She did black out at a party two years ago and woke up in the bar's bathroom cubicle hugging a stuffed penguin so...

"Did Anna Green leave Arendelle? Like school or work?"

"Hmm, yeah, for college. She returned here right after, she's the one managing the town’s database over at the office."

"Wait, that girl with pink hair?" Maren exclaimed. Good news, she might be the person they’re looking for. A not so good news, they could’ve met in that bar when she got blackout drunk but she didn’t recognize her when she saw her so that’s good, she thinks.

"Hey, chocolate!" Olaf said behind Maren, startling her.

"Don't do that."

"What?" He innocently asks, munching on the cookie then sipping the hot chocolate. He turned to the window and a muffled squeal escaped his throat.

"The wind stopped, let's go!" he drank his drink as fast as he could without burning his tongue, he clearly failed as he mumbled 'hot!' over and over while sticking it out.

"It's almost night. Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"But there's still light, Anna will be leaving the office soon and the other Anna... I don't know what she's doing but she might not be available the next hour."

"That's why we do it the next morning. Bright and early, okay?" she ruffles his blonde hair. Olaf frowns but concedes, he swatted her hand away, laughing.

"You're like granma Anna, she always did that."

"Oh, yeah? Your hair is nice though."

"Thanks! I have a nice conditioner. You should try mine, your hair looks like twigs." he sips his chocolate slowly, the cookie already finished as soon as he bit into it. Maren and Belle share a laugh. This kid is really something.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot. oh well.


End file.
